


Inocente: Así se acaba con una sociedad.

by Et_Smaragdus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Guerra, M/M, Muerte de personajes, Slash, Venganza, epidemia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Et_Smaragdus/pseuds/Et_Smaragdus
Summary: Una extraña enfermedad estaba asaltando el mundo mágico sin aparente causa alguna. Nadie sabía que pasaba ni como estaba extendiéndose tan rápido, pero familias enteras morían en pocos días, sin tener oportunidad alguna.Los medimagos no lograban identificar la razón, ni las causas, pero cada médico que atendía a algún paciente con aquella extraña enfermedad resultaba infectado y moría rápidamente y, jamás lograrían identificar el origen de tal mal, porque ellos desconocían su lugar de procedencia y menospreciaban a los únicos que tenían la cura.Su arrogancia les iba a matar.El pánico estaba empezando a inundar cada hogar, cada negocio, cada calle. Nunca habían pasado por algo como eso, era nuevo y desesperante y les estaba aniquilando.No había familia que se salvara, ni sangre puras ni mestizos, ni nacidos muggle.Nunca nadie sospecho que el causante de tanto mal era un pequeño niño de preciosos ojos verdes, en quiénes todos tenían puesta la fe.Ellos le condenaron a una vida fuera de su control, él les condenó a una muerte horrible.Pero, ¡Hey!¿Quien culparía a un ser tan puro e inocente?





	Inocente: Así se acaba con una sociedad.

Confuso.

Albus Dumbledore estaba muy confuso, mientras sostenía la carta en sus manos para poderla leer, las letras pulcra mente escritas.

_Buenas tardes, Estimado director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Las formalidades no son lo mío, debo decir, así que iré directo al grano:_ _Voy a destruir tu perfecto mundo desde dentro y no habrá nada que puedas hacer._

_Quería_ _que fueras el primero en morir, después de todo lo que has causado, pero eso iba a quitarme la diversión de observar el brillo maniático y lleno de fe que tienen tus ojos morir lentamente, junto con todas tus marionetas. Solo te deje vivir por el simple hecho de que deseo que observes todo, cada muerte y cada agonía, cada sufrimiento y lo lleves a la tumba, porque seré yo mismo quien te asesine al final, cuando todo este hecho._

_Debo decir que estos planes no estaban en mi mente hasta hace unos meses, pero descubrí que nuestro mundo no merece vivir._

_Están todos podridos y yo voy a deshacerme de toda la basura._

 

Era todo. No había remitente, ni ninguna firma mágica y la carta se incineró a penas termino de leerla, entre sus dedos, causándole una ligera quemadura en ellos, antes de que Albus lograra hechizarla siquiera o tratar de identificar algo en ella, lo que sea. En ese momento no entendió del todo el significado real de aquellas palabras. Había pensado que era uno de sus muchos enemigos, tratando de inyectar temor en su mente.

Ahora, mientras observaba al causante de su sufrimiento observarlo con aquella sonrisa, deseaba haber sido más rápido en identificar el origen de la amenaza o no haberla menospreciado, o en todo caso, haber sido el primero en morir. Eso le hubiera liberado de todo el horror que estaba presenciando.

 

(.)

 

Los ojos azules de Ron observaron fijamente la mirada perdida de su hermano Percy, mientras su piel comenzaba a secarse a un ritmo alarmante. No debería de ser así, se dijo mientras ayudaba a Molly a limpiar la piel afiebrada y observaba las lágrimas en los ojos de su madre. Sabía que la maga se estaba culpando por todo aquello y lo entendía, pero no era culpa suya. Las enfermedades no eran culpa de nadie y muy poco podían hacer.

A los ojos del niño de 11 años aquello no era justo, porque su hermano era aún muy joven para morirse. Se suponía que debería de morir siendo un viejo y amargado anciano, no ahora, _no así_.  Y sin importar eso, ahí estaba Percy, muriendo. Habían pensado que era viruela dragón lo que tenía su hermano, pero no había sido aquello. Cuando lo llevaron de emergencia desde Hogwarts a San Mungo una noche, ninguno había imaginado que las cosas resultarían así.

El medimago que los había atendido se sorprendió al oír que la enfermedad había iniciado esa misma tarde, pues con cada hora, nuevas y extrañas protuberancias habían aparecido, y con el pasar de las horas, mientras otros más aparecían, los primeros se llenaban de un asqueroso pus e iban creciendo de tamaño, llegando al punto en que, si lo tocabas, explotaban después de lo que fueron exactamente 8 horas de enfermedad.

\- Es muy extraño que se hubiese desarrollado con tanta rapidez. - susurraba su madre, dos días después de haber sacado a Percy del colegio. Su estado había empeorado tan rápido y ahora era prácticamente una enorme masa de enfermedad que no podía moverse. Ron había solicitado regresar a casa para ayudar a su madre y ésta había aceptado. No le importaba perder unas semanas de clase, pero solo habían pasado días y Ron veía que su hermano ya se estaba perdiendo. Iba a morir, de alguna forma, Ron lo sabía. Lo peor era que su hermanita Ginny también había agarrado aquella extraña infección.

No eran la única familia, al parecer. Gran cantidad de magos y brujas habían comenzado a sufrir aquella enfermedad y los medimagos no lograban identificar la razón. Tanto el ministro como Lucius Malfoy estaban causando estragos y escándalos en San Mungo, desde que tanto Narcissa Malfoy como Zabini Padre hubiesen contraído la enfermedad. Al parecer, ni los ricos sangre puras podrían salvarse. ¿Lo peor? Era que no se sabía que era, ni lo que lo causaba y mucho menos se tenía una cura.

Ron tenía mucho miedo y éste creció enormemente, junto con el dolor y la desesperación en su familia esa misma noche, cuando, con un desgarrador grito, Percy había muerto.

(.)

Tres meses. Habían pasado tres meses desde que aquella extraña enfermedad había comenzado a asaltar toda gran Bretaña mágica. Muchos magos estaban muriendo, pero la causa y la cura eran aún desconocidas.

Lucius observo, inquieto, como su esposa, antes hermosa y digna del apellido Malfoy, se retorcía en agonía en aquella cama de hospital. Su esposa Narcissa había sido infectada en cuestión de horas por la enfermedad y ninguna poción o lágrimas de fénix hablan servido. Habría rogado incluso a Nicolás Flamel para que le proporcionara el elixir de la vida de su preciada piedra filosofal, pero sabía que no servía de nada. Su aliado Zabini solo había aguantado alrededor de una semana, luego se había ido.

No podía perder a su esposa, su estirpe quedaría manchada y perdería su reputación, además de que su hijo jamás le perdonaría si su madre fallecía, sin mencionar de que él mismo corría gran riesgo de infectarse, al parecer, por eso había usado una increíble cantidad de protecciones sobre sí mismo, antes de ingresar en la sala de su esposa. La piel de su rostro estaba de un color rojo, de un modo alarmante y antinatural, su cabello se había secado y perdido color, como si todo lo bello se su ser fuera absorbido y consumido en su interior, su cuerpo estaba cubierto con aquellas protuberancias llenas de infección y pus, y sus ojos ya no podían observarse.

Todo San Mungo estaba infestado y los mismos medimagos comenzaban a perecer, haciendo que el pánico empezara a sembrarse en todos lados.

(...)

Harry termino su ensayo de herbolaria con rapidez y soltó un bostezo aburrido, observando con rapidez la sala donde había estado viviendo los últimos meses, al no tener nada más que hacer al haber acabado todos sus deberes. Hacía frío, pero no deseaba quedarse en su sala común. Hufflepuff era muy tranquilo y cálido, era agradable para él, quien no había tenido un hogar, pero ahora todos parecían algo inquietos y preocupados, teniendo en cuenta que muchos de ellos habían perdido familiares por la extraña epidemia que estaba asaltando el mundo mágico. Era preocupante, deberían de preocuparse, pero no Harry.

_Después de todo, él había sido quien había desatado la epidemia._

(...)

Tom observo con fascinación insana a la pequeña figura que estaba a unos pasos de él. Había una gran concentración de magia en ese pequeño cuerpo, pero no era la magia que Dumbledore necesitaba. Y no era solo magia descontrolada. Había pensamientos y razonamiento en esa cabeza, coronada por el más oscuro y revoltoso cabello que jamás hubiese visto. Los ojos verdes ni siquiera lo miraban, dejando en claro que él, Lord Voldemort, no era lo suficientemente entretenido o interesante para merecer su atención y eso le irritaba levemente, pero pensaba dejárselo pasar al niño. Si, necesitaba que confiara en él.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que crea que tu, el grandioso niño que vivió, la esperanza del mundo mágico, lanzaste ese virus al mundo... por aburrimiento? - Tom aún no se lo creía, y no iba a creerlo. Allí había mucho más que solo un sentimiento tan simple como el aburrimiento, había una raíz y un por qué, había una causa y Tom deseaba saberla.  _Necesitaba saberla._

\- No fue por aburrimiento. - susurro el niño, observando fijamente el sauce boxeador a su espalda, como si aquel maldito árbol mereciera más su atención. Justo cuando Tom se preparaba para matar al maldito mocoso, el volvió a hablar. - Tú quieres matar a Dumbledore, ¿verdad? - sus ojos verdes se posaron en los carmines y Tom entendió la fascinación que tenía Severus por ellos.

Eran fríos, calculadores y llenos de avaricia, codicia y despreocupación, como si Tom no fuera a matarlo en cualquier momento, como si Tom no hubiese sido quien matara a sus padres diez años atrás, como si no _debiesen_ matarse uno al otro en ese mismo momento. Se veía lo suficientemente lleno y desbordante de una fascinante locura, llena de la más hermosa demencia que hubiera visto, lo suficiente para hacer que los bellos de sus brazos se erizaran. Sus ojos eran hermosos, más allá de una simple gema tan mundana como lo era una esmeralda, con la que todos comparaban sus orbes, era mucho más que solo una joya muerta.

Se pregunto qué pensamientos cruzaban por esa mente y por un momento, la idea de inundar los pensamientos del chico con Legeremancia se vio demasiado tentadora, pero se obligó a contenerse.

\- Si, quiero matarlo. - respondió con simpleza, pero en su voz había el tinte adecuado de reserva y desinterés para hacer que el niño quisiera saber más. Dos podían jugar a eso. - La piedra, - menciono de forma informal, observándolo fijamente, sin ninguna oportunidad de escape. - la robaste y me mandaste el elixir de la vida sin siquiera dudarlo en tan solo tres meses. ¿Por qué darle vida al mayor de tus enemigos? - el niño tuvo el descaro de sonreír.

Había oído, en lugares que no recordaba, de seres que no le importaba, que los demonios tenían el rostro de un Ángel, para ser capaces de llevarte a pecar y hundir tu alma en el infierno con solo una sonrisa, con solo una mirada. Tom, en ese momento, entendió que aquellos magos y brujas habían acertado.

\- No eres mi mayor enemigo, solo eres una herramienta. - Los cinco pasos que anteriormente los separaban desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos, ni siquiera noto lo rápido que tenía el pequeño cuello atrapado entre sus dedos. Su mano se había cerrado con fuerza sobre la piel suave y tibia, pero el niño no había ni siquiera parpadeado. No le tenía miedo y su sonrisa solo se había vuelto más marcada. El niño sabía que no iba a matarlo, no sin saber que era lo que había hecho, como lo había hecho y como podía curar aquella infestación. Sus ojos parecían transmitirle más que solo aquella mirada verde vivaz:  _ **No querrás que tu futuro reino se deshaga frente a ti, ¿verdad? No puedes gobernar si no tienes a quienes someter.**_

Tom entendió y sonrió. El niño era lo suficientemente frío y calculador para ser una versión más joven de sí mismo.

Escalofriante.

 

(...)

 

El 56% de la población estaba enferma. Medimagos, pocionistas e incluso los inefables habían comenzado a trabajar en la extraña enfermedad, pero nunca llegaban a nada. No podían estudiarla sin resultar infectados, sus cuerpos hinchados y pudriéndose de dentro hacia afuera en cuanto comenzaban a trabajar, y mientras más adulto era el enfermo, más rápido moría. Una vez infectado, solo tenían una semana, un mes como mucho y en casos demasiado desalentadores, donde los enfermos agonizaban, sus magias siendo drenadas de su cuerpo de forma dolorosa, antes de morir.

Esa noticia le llego esa tarde, desde el ministerio, junto con otra lamentable perdida para sus planes y antes de que el diario  _El Profeta_  informara a todo el mundo mágico que el Ministro, Cornelius Fudge, había fallecido la noche anterior, Albus ya lo sabía y ya comenzaba a trazar nuevos planes, nuevas ideas y nuevos magos involucrados. Hilos comenzaron a moverse para situar en el puesto a alguien a quien Dumbledore pudiera controlar.

Albus observo fijamente a la población estudiantil de su querido Hogwarts. No sabía qué hacer para proteger a aquellos niños, tampoco sabía cómo recuperar la confianza de su querido amigo Nicolas Flamel. Su  _preciada_  piedra había sido robada de Hogwarts mismo, a solo un mes de que las clases hubieran comenzado.

Dumbledore le había fallado, la confianza y el poder de un mago como Flamel perdida y la seguridad del castillo violada, pero no era solo eso lo que le tenía tan afligido. Su querido muchacho, Severus Snape había desaparecido hacía un mes y nadie había vuelto a saber de él.

No era real preocupación lo que sentía, no. Solo era que el solitario y melancólico mago era una fuente de información valiosa, además de que le proveía de las pociones que necesitara, no importaba lo peligrosas o ilegales que fueran. Era una buena herramienta, un buen juguete que daba buenos frutos. Dumbledore sabía que no había sido él quien le robara la piedra, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de lo sospechosa que era su desaparición.

Sus ojos se fijaron momentáneamente en un niño en específico.

Harry Potter desayunaba tranquilamente en la mesa de los Hufflepuff, rodeado de sus compañeros, quienes encontraron en él joven mago una imagen de tranquilidad y serenidad. El niño era bueno y amable, suave y su magia parecía dócil, lo cual era bueno. No deseaba que otro de sus planes resultara insatisfecho, y necesitaba que el joven Potter fuera arcilla fácil de moldear. No necesitaba que nada más se saliera de su control. No ahora que había comenzado a encontrar pistas sobre el Señor Oscuro.

Sabía muy bien que Tom no había muerto en aquel valle donde habitaban los Potter, y sabía lo suficiente del mago como para apostar de que estaría lo suficientemente desesperado como para tratar de acceder a la piedra filosofal, que le devolvería a colocar en su apogeo, en su época más fuerte. Era por eso por lo que Dumbledore había querido tener la piedra bajo su poder, pero resulto que algo, o alguien, se le había adelantado al mago oscuro.

Ahora, todo lo que Dumbledore deseaba era que aquella piedra no hubiera sido robada, que aquella epidemia no hubiera brotado y que Severus no hubiese desaparecido. Muchos de sus hilos estaban siendo cortados y Albus comenzaba a impacientarse.

(...)

Caos. Todo Hogwarts había sucumbido al caos, cuando los profesores comenzaron a contraer la infección. Todos habían pensado que tras las puertas y protecciones de Hogwarts estarían a salvo, por eso no habían ido a sus hogares, por eso no habían pedido ayuda.

Ahora, uno tras otro, los maestros estaban siendo infectados y las clases paradas, la educación de todos se había cancelado por obvias razones y todos debían permanecer lo más lejos de la enfermería como fuera posible. Aurores estaban custodiando los pasillos, rumbo a la sala donde todos los convalecientes estaban. La enfermería comenzaba a llenarse con extrema rapidez, los medimagos habían arribado cuando unos chicos de séptimo habían corrido la misma suerte, uno tras otro. Hogwarts estaba sucumbiendo al pánico y todo lo que Harry hacia era observar. Le encantaba. Le fascinaba ver como sus ojos se abrían ante el miedo, como sus cuerpos se tensaban, como sus lágrimas caían por la desesperación y la completa desesperanza. Le encantaba saber que era él, Harry Potter, quien había desatado tal pandemónium.

Y lo que más le encantaba era todo que quedaba por venir.

El ministerio de magia había caído, Albus Dumbledore estaba perdiendo rápidamente credibilidad al enterarse el Profeta _misteriosamente_  de cómo había permitido que uno de los más poderosos artefactos mágicos fuera robado por quien sabe quién y quien sabe para qué, justo bajo sus narices. Nicolas Flamel tampoco estaba dándole su apoyo, por lo cual, el gran Albus Dumbledore estaba cayendo.

Si, Dumbledore estaba cayendo, Harry estaba destruyendo años de comodidad del maldito viejo con simples cartas.

Cartas; Harry sonrió al recordar cómo había esparcido la epidemia. Era solamente un virus, cuidado y cultivado por si mismo, que podía ser transportado por el aire pero que se dejaba enviar por cartas. Y justo ahora, en la torre de astronomía, observaba como pequeños grupos se juntaban en el patio, en los bancos bajo árboles frondosos y a orillas del lago negro. Estaban aterrados, tanto que habían olvidado cargarle sobre sus hombros la culpa o la esperanza de que los salvara, una vez más.

No, esta vez no sería Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, quien les salvaría el culo a todos.

\- El ántrax en sí no es letal... - murmuró Tom a su espalda, a unos prudentes pasos, mientras Harry se encargaba de observarlo todo.

\- ¿Si? - Harry se hizo el desentendido, pero se sintió satisfecho de que el mago por fin hubiese descubierto que había usado Harry. Bien que le había dado pistas.

Pasos resonaron en el lugar mientras Tom avanzaba hasta Harry, la espalda del moreno ahora pegada al pecho del mayor. Tom descubrió, de mala manera, que Harry no toleraba el contacto físico en esos meses que llevaban trabajando juntos, y Harry había descubierto que Tom era irritante mente posesivo, más bien obsesivo, llenando su cabeza con la idea de que Harry le pertenecía a él y solo a él, cuando una noche Harry comenzó a maldecirle en pársel y Tom entendió que aquella horrible cicatriz era más que solo una irritante marca.

 _MÍO_ , le había dicho una noche, cosa que Harry solo ignoro.

A su espalda, Harry sintió la respiración del mago, cuando poso su mentón sobre la cabeza del menor, sus manos deslizándose en sus caderas y atrapando sus manos, sosteniendo con delicadeza sus muñecas contra el marco de la enorme ventana por la que se observaban las estrellas, pero Harry sabía que eso era solo formalidad. No podría huir si lo requería y no podría escapar de las preguntas que bien sabia se avecinaban. Harry sabía que el mayor esperaba una respuesta mucho más concreta que solo meras pistas.

\- No, no es letal por sí misma. - murmuró el joven de negros cabellos, mientras observaba a las personas correr de aquí para allá, desesperados y asustados. Ellos no esperaban que la enfermedad llegara a Hogwarts, o al menos tenían la esperanza de que tardara mucho más. - Pero, con algunos Ácidos y pociones adecuadas, la piel no se regenera y la herida no cierra, en vez de eso, la piel pierde su capacidad de re-composición y comienza a degradarse. Al llegar el virus a la sangre e ir al corazón y luego al cerebro ya no hay nada que hacer. Más aún cuando al adquirir contacto con la piel, el hechizo dormido en el virus mata toda posibilidad de defensa en el organismo. Es muerte directa una vez que el virus te toca. - Podía sentir la sonrisa del hombre aun sin verlo. Era lo más humano que le había visto hacer en los últimos 4 meses, pero sabía que no acababa allí.

Tom era de lo más extraño, pero había decidido que no iba a matar a Harry e iba a usarlo. Bien, porque era justo eso lo que Harry haría también.

(.)

\- He aquí tu perdición, Dumbledore. - la voz y la risa de Tom retumbo por todo el gran comedor mientras, uno a uno, los murmullos iban muriendo. Albus Dumbledore se agarraba la garganta con desesperación, sus ojos inyectados en sangre y su boca desprendiendo unas burbujas bien conocidas por Harry. Veneno, había sido demasiado fácil y aburrido.

Los pocos presentes observaban con pánico y horror a la imagen de la salvación, Harry Potter, siendo sostenido por Tom Riddle, conocido como Lord Voldemort, mientras Albus Dumbledore, el símbolo de la paz de gran Bretaña mágica, se retorcía de dolor. En los ojos rojos de Tom, la locura, la victoria y el regocijo estaban tan vivos que parecían arder en sus ojos, fuego de un rojo escarlata, manchado de sangre.

\- Perdiste, viejo. - dijo fuerte y claro una vez más, antes de estampar sus labios con fiereza y voracidad sobre los suaves y finos de Harry, marcándolo de por vida como suyo y de nadie más. - Te quite a tu preciado héroe, - remarco aquello una vez más, rodeando la delgada figura de Harry con sus brazos - acabe con tu preciada sociedad perfecta, tome tu preciado Hogwarts y te arrebate la vida justo aquí, frente a todos tus queridos niños. Gané. - Harry observo con los ojos fríos al hombre que le condeno a la peor de las vidas.

Los Dursley destrozándolo con cada golpe, cada castigo inmerecido, con cada bofetada con cada frase o palabra, matándolo de hambre, de sed, encerrándolo por días bajo las escaleras, haciendo cada día de su vida una miseria. Los habría matado, habría hecho que sus cabezas explotaran, habría dejado que la sangre fluyera toda de una vez a su cerebro, podía haber llenado de aire sus venas, todo con un solo pensamiento, pero no podía. Las malditas protecciones del viejo loco habían reprimido su magia a tal punto de que solo pensar en ella solía causarle un enorme dolor, porque Harry sabía que no era como los Dursley. Le había encerrado en el infierno, todo por el bien mayor que tanto profesaba. Bien, allí tenía su bien mayor. Ahora, el mundo mágico sería suyo, de Tom y de Harry. Para siempre y no había nada ni nadie que pudieran detenerlos.

Justo antes de que los ojos azules se apagaran por completo, la vida desapareciendo de sus ojos, Harry sonrió. Sonrió como el niño que era, lleno de felicidad y calidez, como un niño a quien por fin le habían dado lo que más deseaba en todo el mundo. Sonrió con la más pura de las inocencias y Dumbledore entendió que estuvieron perdidos desde que el momento en el que Harry Potter piso el callejón Diagon por primera vez.

Si, aquello era lo que Harry más quería en todo el mundo.

 

**_Fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Solo para aclarar y que no haya problemas morales con el hecho de que Tom, un "anciano" - por así decirlo - besara a un niño de 11 años, para ambos era solo un acto de posesividad ante todos, porque par Tom, Harry era suyo y quería dejarlo en claro a Dumbledore, antes de que el viejo muriera.


End file.
